


Парящий Город

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fantastic, Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Из населенных людоедами, почти лишенных воды Низин Алвин бежит в Парящий Город, единственное безопасное место на планете. Здесь он встретит человека, который не только станет ему любовником и другом, но и пробудит в нем память. В ней содержится ключ к прошлому Алвина и к спасению мира.





	1. Chapter 1

Алвин закрыл глаза, пытаясь перевести дух. В глазах темнело от недостатка воздуха, и казалось, что в груди пылает раскаленный шар. Ещё немного — и он в безопасности. Ещё немного — и он спасён.

— Видишь его?

— Шутишь? Разве что он крылья себе отрастил.

Алвин старался дышать ртом, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, так, что даже сам ничего не слышал, кроме бешеного грохота сердца. Он и в самом деле ухитрился взобраться на второй этаж полуразрушенного механизма по свисающей вниз цепи, допрыгнув до неё почти на высоту собственного роста, и втащить её за собой. Он сам не понимал, как ему удалось такое. Сейчас он лежал неподвижно на гигантской шестерне, прижимаясь щекой к ржавой пыльной поверхности, и молился Богам Часов, чтобы преследователи ушли.

Наконец тяжелые шаги и звук голосов затихли вдали. Алвин чуть подвинулся к краю и посмотрел вниз. В проломе стены виднелась лишь потревоженная ветром пыль да обломки шестерней. Все ещё было больно дышать, но тьма понемногу отпускала. Алвин посмотрел вверх, примеряя дальнейший маршрут. Из часовой башни наверх, по крышам, и он в Парящем Городе, а там уже он найдет чем заняться и сумеет выжить. В Низинах это было практически невозможно. Охотники на каждом шагу, так и на зуб к Часовщикам недолго попасть. Алвин неплохо знал Низины, но даже он едва сумел унести ноги от очередной группы охотников, посланных за свежим мясом.

Поднявшись, он перебрался на шестерню, расположенную чуть выше, а оттуда по поперечной вскарабкался на решетчатую панель. В разломе осыпавшейся старинной крыши виднелось сумеречное сине-зеленое небо в искорках звезд. Алвин полз по проржавелым шестерням и цеплялся за цепи, свисающие там и тут, пока не оказался на крыше. Прижавшись спиной к останкам крыши, он сполз и застыл, упираясь пятками в широкий карниз. Расстояние между крышей соседнего дома было невелико. Дома стояли впритык, так что перебраться с одного на другой было довольно просто. Но крыши были столь ветхи, что пару раз Алвин чуть не провалился. Пластаясь по обветшалому настилу, он переполз ближе к свисающим цепям и кускам арматуры, медленно проплывающим над высокой башенкой бургомистерского дома. Бросок тела — и он висит на толстенной ржавой цепи, всего в десятке локтей от уступа, ведущего на нижний уровень Города. Отдышавшись и собравшись с силами, он двинулся вверх, оплетая цепь ногами и обхватывая руками. Понадобилось довольно много времени, прежде чем он сумел ухватиться за драгоценный уступ. Он боялся смотреть вниз, потому что там уже не было крыш заброшенного города, а были Пустоши, все в воронках Песчаных Львов. Алвин содрогался при мысли о том, что будет, если он не удержится и сорвется вниз, в пасть одной из этих вечно голодных тварей.

Руки и ноги у него дрожали от усталости, и он сам себе поверить не мог, когда перекатился на металлический решетчатый пол технического помещения. И не сразу понял, что он не один здесь. Над ним склонилось грубое, но по-своему красивое лицо. На груди серой спецформы эмблема, какой Алвин никогда не видел: гаечный ключ в кружке. Почти сразу ударил ужас, что все напрасно и его сейчас сбросят вниз, в голодную пасть какого-нибудь счастливого Льва.

— Н-нет, п-пожалуйста, — он застонал, чувствуя, как железная рука перехватила горло, — по…щадите… не бросайте…

Но выбрасывать его немедленно, видимо, не собирались. Разложили на решетке-полу, предварительно набросав какого-то тряпья, и склонились над ним, держа за руки и гладя.

Драться Алвин даже не пытался, и не потому, что не умел. Внутри мгновенно стало горячо — от прикосновений, от грубых прихватов и ладоней, гладивших тело. И на поцелуй, запечатавший губы, он ответил, хотя и не сразу. Их было трое, местных обитателей, рослых и мускулистых, с красивыми лицами и гладкой светлой кожей. Он различил треугольник на шее под ухом у того, кто его поцеловал. Сразу вспомнились знаки различия, треугольники, принадлежавшие тем, кто не имел доступа к женщинам по той или иной причине и вынужден был обходиться обществом друг друга. Книги отца не лгали.

Кто-то прижал бедра Алвина, он не видел кто, и принялся ласкать промежность. Тот, что целовал, теперь выпрямился и спустил свою сплошную одежду вниз, к коленям, так, что крупный тяжелый член свесился к лицу пленника. Алвин закрыл глаза. В конце концов они не делали с ним ничего, к чему он не был привычен. Быть может, получив то, что хотят, они позволят ему остаться — мелькнула болезненная и сладостная мысль. Но почти сразу исчезла под наплывом телесного голода — слишком уж долго он был один после бегства через Пустоши. Он потянулся и коснулся губами крайней плоти, укрывавшей головку. Взял в рот, пробуя на вкус. В руку тут же лег еще один ствол. Не глядя, Алвин принялся ласкать и его.

Троица не была жестока с ним. Алвина не били и не дергали, напротив, убедившись, что пленник покорен, ему предоставили некую свободу действий. Алвин старательно ласкал сразу три немаленьких члена, пытаясь не думать о том, что ждало внизу. Потом один из троих переместился ему за спину и усадил на себя. Резковатый запах машинного масла достиг сознания едва ли не раньше того, как тяжелый ствол мазнул по ягодице и уперся в очко. Алвин поморщился, но послушно двинулся, принимая в себя незваного «гостя». По телу прошла сладкая дрожь, когда головка члена мазнула по простате. Но отвлекаться не следовало. Алвин ласкал то один член, то другой, то оба сразу, прихватывая губами и потирая о заросшие щеки. Большие руки того парня, что трахал его в задницу, ласкали тело, играя с сосками. Алвин мог не смотреть вниз, он и так знал, что у него стояк. И он не смог сдержать стона, когда жесткая ладонь прошлась по его собственному члену, собрав крайнюю плоть и оттянув вниз, так, что обнажилась головка. Второй рукой парень продолжал ласкать его грудь, играя с сосками. Алвин снова застонал, пытаясь справиться с волнами наслаждения, накатывающими одна за другой. Он потерялся в этом наслаждении и не сразу понял, что в рот течет горьковатое чужое семя. Проглотив все до капли, он облизал губы и улыбнулся. Это было его проклятием и даром, его чувствительность и способность получать удовольствие даже от грубости. Слишком хорошо его выдрессировали Жнецы за пять проклятых лет плена, превратив в идеальную игрушку для удовольствий.

…Техники дали ему небольшую передышку, позволив глотнуть воды из большого медного калебаса, успокоиться немного, и снова пустили по кругу. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не заморгала красная лампа на решетчатой стене и тревожный звук сирены не заставил троицу выпустить его из объятий. Двое метнулись куда-то, а третий задержался, шаря по карманам своей форменной одежды.

— Иди по тому коридору, — тихо сказал он, доставая что-то из кармана робы, — там, в конце, будет дверь. Она не заперта. Это путь на Нижние уровни. И спасибо тебе, милый…

Что-то легло в ладонь. На миг к губам прильнули чужие губы, срывая последний поцелуй. Алвин лежал и смотрел на уходящую высокую тень. Его все ещё потряхивало от отголосков наслаждения. Прошло порядочно времени, прежде чем он смог заставить себя подняться и двинуться по указанному коридору. Колени все ещё подгибались, а тело было липким и влажным от чужой спермы и машинного масла, которое использовали эти трое.

Лишь оказавшись в огромном переплетении металлических переходов и лестниц, он сумел рассмотреть в неверном сумеречном свете, что в руке его был зажат брикет из грибного концентрата. Огромная редкость в Низине, ему лишь раз довелось попробовать.

Откусив маленький кусочек, Алвин принялся жевать. Блаженное ощущение сытости пришло почти сразу. Было бы ещё где помыться и постирать одежду. Но и без того Алвин был счастлив. У него получилось! Получилось пробраться в Парящий Город! Он пошел, озираясь, ища где-нибудь укромное место, где можно было прилечь и уснуть. Вскоре послышался шум воды. Алвин прислушался, стараясь уловить, откуда он доносится. Обманчивое эхо носило звук, мешая ему понять, куда идти, но в конце концов получилось отыскать путь к водному хранилищу.

Алвин припрятал драгоценный грибной брикет в щели между металлическими сваями, на которых крепились краны, скользнул дальше и едва не застонал от блаженства, окунувшись под холодные, пропахшие ржавчиной струи. Даже о такой воде в Низинах мечтать зачастую не приходилось. Её хватало лишь напиться, да и то не вволю. Изредка, правда, получалось найти водохранилище, и тогда воды было вдоволь, и можно было смыть с себя корку спермы, пота и грязи. Плохо было то, что почти всегда Пустоши возле водохранилищ патрулировали Ловцы. Оно, конечно, попасть на обед к Наместнику неплохо, если только ты не основное блюдо.

Алвин тщательно омылся, выстирал одежду и напился вдоволь. Забрав брикет, набросив на плечи постиранную одежду, он побрел по узкой железной тропинке, льнущей к стене, туда, где виднелся темный зев служебного помещения. Он от души надеялся, что оно пустует, потому что измученное тело ныло и подергивалось от усталости, и платить им оказалось бы затруднительно. Судьба была добра к нему — помещение пустовало. В углу его была брошена на решетчатый пол старая ветхая одежда. Улегшись на неё, Алвин уснул почти мгновенно.

***

Ему снова снилась библиотека, где он провел чистые детские годы и раннюю юность, читая книги, за которыми присматривал отец. Из них он почерпнул знания о Парящем Городе, о некоторых его законах и порядках. Он читал эти книги с жадностью человека, лишенного возможности выбора. Впитывал знания как губка. Так было, пока не пришли убийцы…

…Он снова бродил по просторным залам, ловя отзвуки эха. Слышал голос отца, что-то говорившего трем верзилам, вломившимся в библиотеку, видимо, в поисках добычи. Алвин смотрел, не в силах поверить, как острое лезвие, заменявшее одному из них правую руку, воткнулось в грудь отцу. И как потом чудовища в человеческом обличье рвали его тело на куски, пожирая ещё трепещущую плоть. Огромная лапа схватила его самого и повернула. И он увидел ещё чудовищ, обошедших того, что держал его, и устремившихся к чудовищной трапезе. А он не мог пошевелиться. И не мог сопротивляться, когда его поволокли, срывая одежду, и швырнули на наспех постеленное стеганое одеяло, служившее одному из них плащом…

Этот кошмар снился ему так часто, что почти перестал пугать. Только тяжело было снова корчиться в руках насильников, снова проживать мгновения непреходящего отчаяния от понимания, что теперь он пленник. Во сне он не знал ещё, что плен его продлится почти пять лет, прежде чем он будет вырван из лап Жнецов членами противостоящей банды. И пройдет ещё год, прежде чем ему удастся бежать от новых хозяев. Единственным светлым пятном в этих воспоминаниях была дружба со старым Жнецом Беллом, не только трахавшим, но и обучавшим его разным премудростям жизни, научившим его видеть красоту мира и никогда не сдаваться. Белл говорил, что любая дорога начинается с первого шага. И что идти следует даже тогда, когда кажется, что все потеряно.


	2. Chapter 2

Его пробудили странные звуки. Какое-то время Алвин лежал, пытаясь стряхнуть путы кошмара, вслушиваясь в хриплое стонущее дыхание. Кому-то было плохо. Сердце Алвина сжалось от этого звука. Прошедший все формы ада телесного, он глубоко сострадал чужим мукам. Потому, преодолев усталость, он поднялся и побрел к выходу.

Человек пытался ползти, но, видимо, все силы его ушли, чтобы забраться на решетчатую дорожку, ведущую к служебному помещению. Он поднял голову, прищурившись, пытаясь, видимо, рассмотреть стоящего перед ним Алвина. Откуда-то снизу донеслись голоса и топот ног. Не раздумывая более, Алвин наклонился, ухватил незнакомца и потащил его из последних сил. Тот отталкивался ногами, пытаясь подняться, но снова падал. Как-то они добрались до служебного помещения за пару мгновений до того, как из прохода в самом низу показалась человеческая фигурка. Алвин уложил парня на пол и лег рядом, дрожа от страха. Мужчина молча смотрел на него. Алвин не сразу понял, что все ещё гол, как младенец. Его тряпье сохло у теплой внутренней стены. В сознании мелькнула молнией мысль о том, что и сюда могут ворваться те, кто искал парня. Он заставил себя подняться и пополз в угол, перетряхнул старую ветошь. Это было несколько роб для низшего персонала. В одну Алвин оделся сам, это заняло доли секунды. Во вторую не без труда одел парня, оттащив его в угол и повернув лицом к стене. Сам лёг, обняв его за талию и притворившись спящим.

Предчувствие его не обмануло. Послышались шаги по металлу, что-то звякнуло, и Алвин услышал хриплое сбившееся дыхание.

— Тут только рабочие, — разочарованный голос не был громким, но отдавался эхом, — ищите лучше.

Алвин поднял голову, испуганно глядя на высокого плечистого мужчину в черном кожаном комби. На его груди мерцала эмблема Охраны Уровней, три молнии в шестиугольнике. Алвин ползком переместился, встав на колени и почтительно скрестив руки на груди.

— Эй, малой, ты видел тут кого чужого? — Голос верзилы звучал миролюбиво, но темные глаза смотрели цепко и жестко. Алвин поклонился, упираясь ладонями в пол.

— Никак нет, господин. Но слышал. Напарник мой после смены устал очень и уснул как убитый, не добудишься его. А я никак уснуть не мог и ворочался. Ну, и услышал внизу, словно кто ходил. Стонал вроде. Но я подумал, не наше это дело, может, у кого из начальников брюхо прихватило. Простите, господин.

Верзила бросил взгляд на него, на лежащего неподвижно парня у стены, махнул рукой и исчез за стенкой. Алвин, дрожа, опустился на решетчатый пол и обнял беглеца. Страх все ещё терзал его и начал оставлять понемногу, лишь когда звуки и голоса стихли внизу.

Беглец пошевелился и еле слышно простонал. Алвин осторожно перевернул его, расстегнул комби и принялся осматривать. Ран он не обнаружил, но нашел под левой лопаткой глубоко засевший дротик. Ухватив его у самого основания, он осторожно вытянул дротик из ранки и отложил в сторону. Серый металл поблескивал от крови и маслянистой жидкости, пахнувшей чем-то приторно-сладким. Алвин решил, что это было что-то вроде усыпляющего зелья, которым смазывали свои стрелы и пули Ловцы Нижнего мира.

— Пить… — пробормотал незнакомец, открыв глаза и глядя на Алвина отсутствующим взглядом.

Легко сказать! Вода-то была, но вот в чем её принести? Впрочем, жизнь в Низине сделала Алвина находчивым. Сорвав с трубы свою уже почти высохшую одежду, он выглянул из убежища. Охраны не было видно. Запах их тел и одежд все ещё стоял в воздухе, но это были остатки. Алвин осторожно принялся пробираться к водохранилищу, вслушиваясь в каждый звук и то и дело втягивая носом воздух. Страшно было до изнеможения, но он не мог оставить больного измученного человека умирать от жажды.

Путь водохранилищу и обратно занял минут десять, которые показались Алвину вечностью. Юркнув в подсобку, где лежал раненый, он опустился на колени и выжал немного воды в рот бедняге. Тот сделал жадный глоток и открыл глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Время тянулось медленно, раненый несколько раз погружался в тяжелое болезненное забытье. Алвин обмыл как смог его рану под лопаткой и залепил разжеванным кусочком концентрата — по счастью, вовремя вспомнил написанное в одной из отцовых книг. «Концентрированные брикеты содержат в себе все необходимое для здравия и насыщения, в том числе лидиум, элемент, способствующий заживлению ран и изъязвлений…»

На какое-то время сам Алвин уснул, сморенный усталостью и отчаянием, а когда пробудился, то увидел раненого, лежащего напротив него с открытыми глазами.

— Кто ты? — тихо спросил он, и Алвин подумал, что голос у него на удивление приятный. Он назвался и спросил, как звать собеседника.

— Лейф, — сказал тот, чуть приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, — спасибо тебе, друг, что прикрыл меня от Охотников.

— Что им было надо от тебя? — спросил Алвин, поднимаясь и помогая Лейфу сесть.

— Жизнь, — просто ответил тот, — и я не ждал, что мне удастся спастись. Прими мою благодарность, друг.

Алвин кивнул, не зная, что ответить. Достал драгоценный концентрат и отломил половину, протянув спасённому. Тот кивком поблагодарил и принялся есть, отщипывая маленькие кусочки. Алвин с радостью отметил, что румянец вернулся на его белоснежные щеки. Он даже не осознавал, что откровенно любуется этим человеком, его лицом, тонко очерченным и красивым, его глазами, чуть раскосыми и прозрачными, словно драгоценные камни Долины Смерти.

— Ты не из рабочих, — сказал Лейф, доев свой кусочек, — как ты тут оказался?

Алвин неуверенно улыбнулся. Он смотрел на сидящего перед ним, понимая, что нельзя откровенничать с чужаками, но вместе с тем смутно чувствуя, что этому человеку можно довериться.

— Ты с Низин, да?

Алвин медленно кивнул, обхватив плечи руками.

— Не бойся, — тонкая, словно господская, рука легла на его руку, — меня тебе не стоит бояться.

***

Подождав, пока Лейф окончательно придет в себя, Алвин отвел его в водохранилище и помог помыться. А потом они вернулись в теплую подсобку и улеглись, прильнув друг к другу в поисках тепла. Алвин задремал, неожиданно чувствуя себя спокойно в объятиях этого по сути незнакомца. Он сам не мог вспомнить, когда ещё ему было так хорошо и тепло внутри. Кожа Лейфа пахла тонко и горько, и этот изысканный аромат не мог перебить даже запах ржавчины, оставшийся после помывки.

Когда он проснулся, Лейф сидел у стены, а перед ним тонкими серебряными линиями светился квадрат, по которому плыли слова и числа. Он касался их пальцем, и Алвин невольно залюбовался плавными движениями его рук. Заметив, что он проснулся, Лейф нажал на большой круг в углу квадрата и видение погасло.

— Пойдешь со мной, — сказал он спокойно и уверенно, — не спрашивай ни о чем и старайся не отставать.

Алвин молча кивнул. В конце концов, в Парящем Городе не едят людей, это он точно знал из отцовских книг. А Лейф, возможно, сумеет помочь ему проникнуть на более высокие уровни.


	4. Chapter 4

Путь наверх был не слишком долгим, хотя и довольно сложным. Вначале они двигались по сплетениям лестниц и переходов, потом шли по совершенно темному коридору, приведшему их к очистной станции. Здесь они сделали привал и обзавелись форменной одеждой, серой и видавшей виды, но чистой.

— Напрямую мы войти не сможем, — сказал Лейф, выныривая из крошечной душевой, — наверняка меня ждут. Но с очередной группой техников мы вполне сможем отправиться завтра. Им запрещено общаться между собой, и почти все они — Неприкасаемые. А это значит, ни обыскивать, ни проверять их никто не будет.

Алвин кивнул, нырнув в душевую. Невыносимо прекрасное ощущение — быть чистым. Он намылился и намылил волосы, стоявшие дыбом от грязи. Это получилось только с третьего раза. Смыв пену, Алвин не без сожаления вынырнул из кабинки. Лейф копался в стенном ящике, где лежали различные принадлежности, видимо, для обихода. Выловив оттуда большие ножницы, он пощелкал ими и велел Алвину встать на колени.

— Неприкасаемые обычно стригутся накоротко, поэтому и нам с тобой придется.

Его прикосновения были так приятны, что Алвин едва не уснул. Расправившись с шевелюрой, Лейф принялся за его бороду. Несколько раз тонкие пальцы касались губ, и от этих прикосновений у Алвина кружилась голова.

— Теперь ты, — сказал Лейф, протягивая ему ножницы, — с затылка я не вижу, попробуй обкорнать поровнее.

Алвин аккуратно состригал шелковистые локоны, которые было до непереносимости жаль. Он сунул один из локонов во внутренний кармашек одежды и продолжал остригать оставшиеся волосы, пока не получился аккуратный темный ёжик. Лейф провел ладонью по голове и одобрительно кивнул.

— Из тебя получился прекрасный стригаль, — сказал он, собирая остриженные локоны и запихивая в мусоросборник, — может, обучим тебя и будешь стричь людей?

Алвин смущенно улыбнулся.

— Я бы хотел научиться какой-нибудь полезной работе. Думаю, эта будет вполне хороша для начала.

Лейф положил руку на его макушку, глядя в глаза.

— А ты разве ничего не умеешь?

Алвин покачал головой. В этот миг откуда-то снаружи донесся шум. Лейф ухватил Алвина за руку и потянул к небольшому закутку в дальней части помещения. Там они затаились, тесно прильнув друг к другу, пока помещение не заполнилось людьми. Смешавшись с толпой, они не без труда пробрались вначале на рабочие уровни и приступили к тяжелой и грязной работе — очищали вручную забившиеся протоки от грязи и ржавчины и сгребали дерьмо к гигантскому отверстию конвертера. Для Алвина эта работа была ничем не хуже любой другой, он с удовольствием трудился и даже помогал тем, кто отставал, а Лейф, и это было очень заметно, справлялся с трудом. Но не ныл, не жаловался и даже иногда улыбался Алвину.

Резкий звук оповестил об окончании рабочего дня. Едва стоящие на ногах работники поплелись к выходу. Ополоснувшись под душем и переодевшись в одинаковые серые робы, выданные роботом-распределителем, они пошли по темному коридору, в конце которого получили свою плату — брикет грибного концентрата, почти вчетверо больший, чем тот, что перепал Алвину от его нежданного любовника.

Уже снаружи в лицо ударил воздух, довольно чистый в сравнении с тем, который циркулировал на Нижних уровнях. Они шли сначала с толпой рабочих, а потом свернули в какой-то узкий проулок. Оглядевшись, Лейф приподнял тяжелый металлический щиток, закрывавший стену дома, и подтолкнул Алвина к довольно большой дыре.

— Залезай, я за тобой. Передохнем тут, выспимся, а потом пойдем дальше.

Алвин кивнул и юркнул внутрь. Холодный мокрый аромат плесени показался ему вполне приятным после дня работы ассенизатором. Пришлось пройти небольшое расстояние по каменному коридору, а потом он оказался в небольшом помещении.

Здесь явно жили бродяги или беглецы. В углу было набросано тряпье, источавшее тонкий запах гнили, а у противоположной стены лежало несколько стеганых одеял. При виде них Лейф застонал от радости. Как был, в робе, он рухнул на одеяла. Алвин неуверенно улыбнулся, укладываясь на самом краю. Но Лейф решительно обхватил его за пояс, притянув к себе, на середину.

— Вдвоем теплее.

Они тесно прильнули друг к другу, а потом Алвин провалился в усталое забытье.

…Он пробудился от весьма странных ощущений. Сильные руки ласкали его, и роба была уже расстегнута. Алвин растерянно коснулся нависшего над ним сильного тела, провел ладонью по шелковистой коже, удивляясь её мягкости и гладкости. Лейф склонился над ним, глядя в глаза:

— Только если ты захочешь…

Алвин не сразу понял сказанное. Захочет? Никто никогда не спрашивал о его желаниях, просто брали. Лейф же ждал, не торопил, не мучил. Просто ждал…

Алвин провел ладонями по его бокам и груди и потянул к себе. Поцелуй был странным, как и ласки этого человека. От Лейфа исходила спокойная уверенность, потом уже, задним умом, Алвин понял, что скорее всего ему просто не было нужды что-то доказывать. Лейф осыпал его ласками, прижимаясь уже вставшим членом к паху. Алвин с удивлением понял, что и подобные ласки, без проникновения, могут быть приятными. Голова кружилась от жаркого тела, от приглушенных стонов. Он словно плыл по теплым волнам, отдаваясь спокойной страсти незнакомца, о котором ничего не знал. Никогда за всю жизнь, ни с кем ему не было так спокойно и хорошо. Он даже подумать не мог, что секс может быть так приятен.

Позже они лежали бок о бок, и Лейф расспрашивал Алвина о его жизни в Низинах, о том, как ему удалось бежать от Ловцов и пробраться в Город.

— Они ведь распыляют усыпляющий газ, разве нет?

Алвин улыбнулся на этот вопрос.

— Да, конечно распыляют. Но есть один секрет. Меня ему научил один старый воин из Жнецов. Моча нейтрализует токсины, которые содержатся в этом газе. Потому достаточно просто дышать через как следует смоченную тряпку.

— Так просто? — удивился Лейф. — Теперь я не удивляюсь, что ты смог удрать от облавы. А как же ты сумел забраться на Нижний уровень?

Алвин рассказал о своем побеге и о покинутом городе с высокими крышами и башенками. Лейф слушал внимательно, не перебивая.

— Ты умеешь использовать свои знания, — похвалил он Алвина по окончании рассказа, — думаю, обучиться ты сможешь чему угодно. Таким умом и сообразительностью не всякий из Высокородных может похвастаться. А ты умеешь что-нибудь делать, ну, кроме чистки отстойников?

Алвин пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Я умею доставить удовольствие, — сказал он, коснувшись щеки Лейфа, — это единственное, чему я обучался в течение тех лет, что был в плену.

Они поцеловались, а потом снова занялись любовью. И Алвин потерял счет времени, утопая в ласках и поцелуях, потерявшись в чувстве к человеку, которого совсем не знал.


	5. Chapter 5

Они шли по странным извивам улочек, и время от времени Лейф останавливался, чтобы свериться со странным прибором на своей руке.

— Прямые переходы закрыты сейчас, — пояснил он, перебираясь через тонкий стальной мостик на платформу, с которой пути вели на шесть подуровней, — а так мы сможем подняться через закрытые пути.

— Закрытые пути? А что это? О них в книгах не говорилось, — заинтересовался Алвин, спрыгивая на расчерченную белым часть платформы, где уже стоял Лейф.

— Это переходы, которыми пользовались мастера, строившие Высокий Город много веков назад, — ответил Лейф и помахал рукой с браслетом, — они все указаны здесь.

Алвин очень хотел расспросить, почему на него охотятся и откуда подобное чудо у простого человека, но побоялся. В одном он почти был уверен — Лейф необычный человек. Осознание этого придавало странный привкус их ласкам в те моменты, когда они отдыхали, спрятавшись в какую-нибудь нору.

Их путь пролегал по лестницам и переходам, через заброшенные подуровни, через странные помещения, похожие на внутренность часового механизма. А потом они оказались у небольшой двери, проржавелой и заросшей грязью. Блок-замок плотно запечатывал её, и Лейф растерянно взглянул на Алвина.

— Судя по показаниям, там, всего в шести метрах за этой дверью, переход на Средний уровень. Но, похоже, тут нам не пройти.

— Ты не можешь открыть простой замок? — удивленно спросил Алвин.

— Я могу открыть всё, что имеет электронную основу, — проворчал Лейф, с тоской глядя на замок, — но эта штука обычная.

— У тебя есть что-то острое, длинное и крепкое? — спросил Алвин, немного смущенно, но в то же время гордясь тем, что может что-то сделать для этого человека.

— Да вот тут куча всего, — кивнул Лейф, исчезая за углом и через полминуты появившись с длинным куском плотной ржавой проволоки, — подойдет?

Алвин закивал. Изогнул конец проволоки, примерившись к замку и оценив возможную сложность, и принялся орудовать. Не прошло и минуты, как замок сдался и упал в ладони взломщику. Лейф во все глаза смотрел на Алвина.

— Ничего себе. Ты и это умеешь?

Алвин кивнул и потянул на себя дверь. Она отворилась с громким скрежетом. В лицо пахнуло застоявшейся влагой и плесенью.

Дверь была за небольшим мостиком. И с ней Лейф легко справился. Две створки беззвучно разошлись, и лифт принял их в свои объятия.

***

Окраинами Среднего Уровня они пробирались к неведомой точке назначения, о которой знал Лейф. Хитросплетения переходов и заброшенных секций были не лишены странного мрачного очарования. Алвин с любопытством осматривал заброшенные механизмы, попадавшиеся им в некоторых помещениях.

— Похоже на термогенератор, — задумчиво сказал он, припоминая термины из книги, разглядывая массивный металлический купол, оснащенный с одной стороны панелью управления, а с другой — рядом маленьких лампочек, — в книге говорилось, что он может обогреть около сотни секций Города. Интересно, почему его забросили?

Лейф бросил на него странный взгляд.

— Похоже, ты о Городе знаешь больше, чем иные его обитатели. А что ещё было в твоей книге?

Алвин смущенно замолчал. Перебравшись через замершую нижнюю створку горизонтальной двери, Лейф протянул ему руку. Алвин в молчании последовал за ним. Странное чувство вдруг овладело им, воспоминания, которые были, но то, что было в них, казалось совсем несбыточным.

— Там было много чего, — сказал он, пока они шли по узкому коридору к старой подстанции энергообеспечения, — но я лучше расскажу по порядку, когда мы остановимся отдохнуть.

Было ли сильным желание Лейфа к знаниям, или он действительно устал, но на отдых они остановились уже довольно скоро. Это было довольно уютное помещение для техперсонала с двумя лежанками, прикрытыми порядком истлевшими шерстяными одеялами.

Алвин вынес одеяла и отряхнул как следует, выбив клубы пыли. Затем они устроились каждый на своей лежанке, перекусывая концентратом, что был ими заработан на чистках отстойников. Вода у них была в небольшом количестве, в жестяной фляжке, которую Лейф нашел в одном из покинутых секций. Потому сделали они только по глотку, запив концентрат.

— Говори! — Лейф патетично воздел руки. — Я жажду знать все о той таинственной книге, которую ты читал и которая привела тебя сюда.

— А ты мне потом расскажешь, кто были те люди? И почему чуть тебя не убили? — Алвин счел нужным поставить свое условие. — Я должен знать, если вдруг что-то случится, к кому я могу пойти за помощью для тебя?

— Здесь, пожалуй, почти ни к кому. — Лейф заметно помрачнел. — Ладно, баш на баш, ты мне, я тебе. Даю слово.

Алвин кивнул, собираясь с мыслями. Память его была не просто отличной: закрыв глаза, он мог перелистать всю книгу перед внутренним взором, не упустив ни единой буквы, ни единой иллюстрации.

— Я начну с самого начала, — сказал он, улегшись и вытянув усталое тело, — с первой страницы. А ты уже сам будешь решать, что там важно, а что нет.

Он закрыл глаза, вернув в памяти первую страницу, и принялся читать вслух. На конце первой главы открыл глаза и увидел выражение потрясения на лице Лейфа. Тот сидел, открыв рот и во все глаза глядя на Алвина.

— У тебя что же, малыш, фотографическая память? — наконец спросил он. Алвин пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Если это так называется. Я просто закрываю глаза и читаю со страниц.

— Тогда будешь мне читать до самого конца. Судя по всему, эта твоя книга — подробнейшая инструкция, оставленная Хозяевами, теми, кто создал Парящий Город.

Алвин вздохнул, зажмурившись.

— Ладно, — сказал он чуть погодя, — но книга была толстая и большая. И читать её по порядку будет очень долго. А ты обещал мне рассказать о себе. Кто ты, откуда, и почему те люди гнались за тобой.

Лейф тоже улегся, подложив под щеку сложенные ладони.

— Пожалуй, тебе я могу доверять, — сказал он не слишком уверенно, — на тебе нет чипов, и ты правда мог бы явиться с Низин. Предать меня ты, конечно, можешь, но с того не получишь ничего, кроме проблем. Те, кто за мной охотился, не щадят ни врагов, ни друзей.

— Я и не собирался предавать, — Алвин поежился, подтянув колени к животу, — ты единственный, с кем я смог хотя бы поговорить за много лет. Раньше, в самом начале моего плена у Жнецов, был хотя бы старина Белл. Он иногда говорил со мной, а не только трахал. Он меня научил тому трюку с отмычками и много чему другому. Но с тех пор, как его убили Зинги, мне не с кем было словом перемолвиться. Ты не пренебрегаешь мною, не считаешь просто игрушкой для утех. За одно это я тебе уже бесконечно благодарен.

— Ты на удивление не растерял словарный запас, — Лейф улыбнулся его красноречию, — хотя подозреваю, что это все так же благодаря твоей фотографической памяти и способности обрабатывать информацию. Ты беседуешь сам с собой? Перечитываешь в памяти прочитанные книги?

Алвин кивнул, потянувшись и коснувшись его руки.

— Так почему на тебя охотятся?

Лейф помолчал — видимо, собираясь с мыслями.

— Мой отец занимал высокое положение в Совете, как ведущий изобретатель. Это устройство на моей руке, общая карта всех уровней Города, — его разработка. Его убили, но мне с помощью его старого друга удалось забрать прототип и сбежать. Приказ на уничтожение исходил от Виктора Моргенштерна, старого врага отца, человека, который участвовал в первых разработках новых технологий. Его сестра работала с моим отцом и украла его разработки по созданию генетически усовершенствованного человека.

— Моргенштерн?— удивленно переспросил Алвин.

Лейф кивнул, не заметив его удивления, и продолжал:

— Он ненавидел отца, считал, что это папа украл разработки его и его безумной сестрички. Отец тоже не был человеком, с которым легко договориться, но он не крал чужих изобретений. Мой отец был кем угодно, но не вором. Он мне многое порассказал об этой семейке прежде, чем его убили.

В общем, я сумел выбраться с Верхнего Уровня и рванул вниз, надеясь, что сумею уйти в закрытые секции на Нижнем. Но люди Моргенштерна шли за мной по пятам, подстрелили отравленным дротиком, да ты сам видел. Не будь тебя, они бы забрали меня и мучили бы, пока я не отдал бы им разработки отца.

— А у него были ещё разработки? — с любопытством спросил Алвин. Лейф кивнул, чуть помедлив.

— Были. У отца были обширные планы. Он хотел запустить новую волну терраформинга. Знаешь, что это такое?

Алвин оживленно закивал.

— Знаю, конечно. В книге об этом несколько глав ближе к концу. Там как раз было сказано, что изначально Город был создан для терраформинга выжатой до дна планеты. В его закрытых складах содержались многие запасы различных семян, а также спящие в стазисе животные и птицы, различные насекомые и даже черви.

Лейф даже сел, глядя на Алвина широко открывшимися глазами. Он казался совершенно потрясенным.

— А можешь мне прочитать те строки, где говорилось об этих хранилищах?

Алвин прикрыл глаза, перелистывая мысленно книгу. Затем принялся читать, медленно выговаривая сложные термины. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что Лейф держится за виски так, словно у него болела голова.

— Да, мой мальчик, у меня нет слов, — сказал он наконец, глядя на Алвина с восхищением и ужасом, — никогда не верил я в глупости вроде богов и судьбы, но здесь даже не знаю, что сказать. Если не судьба послала мне тебя, то даже не знаю кто.

— Думаю, сейчас нам лучше поспать, — сказал Алвин, смущенно улыбнувшись, — а потом пойти дальше. Если уж мы решились идти в запретные секции.

— Нет, малыш, сначала мы пойдем в одно место, где сможем разжиться едой, водой и кое-какими медикаментами, — Лейф ухмыльнулся, — там как следует передохнем, а уже потом двинемся на поиски хранилищ. Заодно я тебя кое-с кем познакомлю. Она тебе понравится, обещаю!


	6. Chapter 6

Алвин был ещё порядком сонный, когда они пробрались запутанными тоннелями и вышли через пролом в железной стене, наспех прикрытый жестяными панелями. Это был один из самых нижних обитаемых уровней. Многие спускались сюда, чтобы затеряться среди бесчисленных хитросплетений жилых капсул, магазинчиков, торгующих всем, чем возможно, борделей и баров. В отдельном маленьком квартале жили Неприкасаемые и располагались все станции для забора крови. Алвин разглядывал вывески на барах, мимо которых они проходили, улыбался встречным. Даже бедные и жалкие, эти кварталы были во много раз прекраснее, чем землянки и глиняные хижины в Низинах.

— Отпустите, господин!

Жалобный плач заставил Алвина свернуть в переулок. Он увидел высоченного мужчину, который волок за волосы худенького мальчишку лет десяти. То и дело он залеплял ребенку затрещину. Алвин оттолкнул Лейфа, положившего руку ему на плечи, и бросился к негодяю.

— За что вы его бьете, господин? Что он сделал?

— А тебе что за дело? — Высокий смерил его взглядом. — Этот крысеныш у меня украл концентрат! Целую четверть!

Алвин сунул руку в карман робы и вытащил остатки своего концентратного брикета. Там было куда больше четверти. Он протянул надломленный брикет высокому.

— Вот, возьмите, пожалуйста, господин, и отпустите ребенка.

Высокий смерил его взглядом, затем вырвал из руки брикет, толкнул мальчишку в руки Алвину и исчез в темном проулке. Алвин погладил дрожащего мальчика по голове.

— Ты правда украл у него? — спросил Лейф, прислушивавшийся к разговору и вышедший теперь из укрытия.

— Он украл, господин,— ответил сильный низкий голос откуда-то сбоку, и Алвин увидел высокого мужчину, неловко ковыляющего к ним, опираясь на грубо смонтированный железный костыль, — он украл, но не для себя.

Они двинулись переулками и узкими темными улочками. Алвин тихонько расспрашивал отца мальчика о его жизни и судьбе. Мужчину звали Гроу. Он не подумал скрывать, что был когда-то одним из лучших Ловцов на службе у своего господина. Но после взрыва, устроенного наемниками противоборствующего клана, оказался жестоко искалечен. Несмотря на то что он спас жизнь своему господину, заслонив собой, тот просто выбросил переставшего быть нужным слугу, как испорченную вещь. Гроу ушел на Нижние уровни, и «веселая» девчонка, которую он иногда навещал, ушла с ним, а потом и сын у них родился. Законная же супруга отказалась даже увидеться напоследок. Алвин слушал этого человека, с грустью думая о том, что лишь в подобных ситуациях бывает ясно, кто действительно тебе друг, а кому нужно лишь что-то от тебя.

— Что бы ни случилось, вы всегда сможете найти приют в моем доме, — сказал Гроу, проводив их пустынными переулками к месту назначения, — вон там, в том доме с поломанной крышей.

Лейф шел впереди, и Алвин едва поспевал за ним. Они вышли к очень красивому дому, чьи двери освещал большой красный фонарь, украшенный желтыми драконами. Лейф вошел внутрь, и Алвин, помедлив, последовал за ним. В изящно убранной прихожей скучали девица и мальчишка, единственной одеждой которых были золотые ошейники. Они призывно улыбнулись, но Лейф даже не заметил их. Алвин улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем последовать за своим ведущим.

В большой, пышно убранной комнате на старинной софе дремал высокий светловолосый и светлокожий мужчина, одетый в черный с золотом корсет и полупрозрачные шальвары. Лицо его казалось молодым, но, присмотревшись, Алвин заметил под слоем мерцающей пудры морщинки. И маленькие изящные руки его были продернуты венами. Он дремал, лежа в грациозной позе и положив свою точеную голову на длинную круглую подушку. Его прическа поражала воображение обилием золотых нитей, шпилек и разноцветных перьев. Алвин во все глаза смотрел на это чудо, ничего подобного он в жизни не видел.

— Как всегда, — фыркнул Лейф, — я прихожу, а она либо спит, либо трахается. Третьего не дано.

Мужчина на софе открыл глаза и потянулся, прижмурившись, с сонной улыбкой. Затем поднялся и подошел к Лейфу, обняв мускулистыми руками его шею и поцеловав в губы.

— Наконец-то добрые духи принесли тебя в мое гнездышко, малыш! Пойдем, тут чужого нет никого, и все же лучше будет в моей девичьей светелке. А это кто с тобой?

 

Девичья светелка оказалась довольно уютной комнатой, убранной с непринужденным изяществом. Мягкие ковры и подушки составляли её убранство, на трехногом медном столике стояла ваза с фруктами, серебряный узкогорлый кувшин и серебряный же кубок. Фрукты Алвин узнал по картинкам и невольно двинулся, попытавшись понюхать. Светловолосый красавец рассмеялся, прищурив голубые, словно драгоценные камни, глаза.

— Лейф, твой мальчик что, впервые видит фрукты?

— Он с Низин! — коротко ответил Лейф, на миг оторвавшись от кубка с водой. Затем налил ещё и снова выпил до капли.

— С Низин? — Светловолосый с любопытством уставился на Алвина. — Вот так дела! А какой хорошенький! Тебе определенно везет на красавчиков, любвеобильный ты засранец.

— Разве что на него, — кивнул Лейф, выливая в кубок остатки воды и протягивая Алвину, — а так-то не очень.

— Я в курсе, — посерьезнев, кивнул светловолосый, — жаль твоего батюшку. Святым он не был, конечно, но однажды он был добр к старушке Генриетте. А Генриетта Ламбер никогда не забывает тех, кто был с ней добр.

— Ал, ты познакомься, — Лейф с нежностью обнял хозяина комнаты, — это Генриетта Ламбер, моя старая приятельница и верный друг.

Губы Генриетты нежно прильнули к губам Алвина, и он ответил на поцелуй.

— Ты забыл прибавить, что ещё и твоя первая любовь, — улыбнулся он, — не удивляйся, малыш, у старушки Генриетты мужское тело, но бурная и любвеобильная женская душа. Этот дьяволенок был совсем мальчишкой, когда я обучал его тонкостям любви, и скажу тебе, это были сладкие денечки.

Алвин неожиданно для себя поднял руку и провел по груди куртизана. Пусть тело было мужским, но тепло и мягкость сердца были истинно женскими. Он не знал, откуда понял это, но теперь Генриетта была в его глазах не менее красивой женщиной.

— Вы прекрасны! — искренне произнес он. — Никогда не видел никого более красивого!

— Что ж, во вкусе тебе не откажешь, — ухмыльнулась Генриетта, — угощайся фруктами. Скоро будет ужин. Лейф, душа моя, а ты выкладывай, я жажду узнать подробности твоего бегства и встречи с этим очаровательным мальчишкой.

 

Алвин уснул, едва успев принять душ и добраться до лежанки, которую выделила ему Генриетта. Провалился в сон, как в непроглядную тьму. Видимо, сказались последние дни дикой усталости и постоянного ощущения опасности.

Когда он проснулся, то не сразу понял, где находится. Над ним склонилось красивое лицо с чуть раскосыми голубыми глазами, сильные руки сжимали его плечи, тряся, точно запыленный мешок.

— Просыпайся, Ал, надо убираться!

Алвин вскочил, ещё до конца не проснувшись. Голова кружилась спросонок, и ноги слушались плохо.

— Уходите через вентиляционные тоннели, — говорила Генриетта, ведя их душными алыми коридорами и комнатками, — там, в конце перехода, лифт, который унесет вас к закрытым секциям. Счастье, что я успела хотя бы собрать вам с собой немного еды. Оружие есть?

— Откуда? — проворчал Лейф, заглядывая в открывшийся пролом за кучей ящиков с пышным тряпьем. Но тут же подался обратно, придвинув обратно ящики.

— Там солдаты!

Генриетта непечатно выругалась и метнулась через коридоры куда-то вбок.

— Ладно, пойдете через квартал Пташек. Оно опаснее, конечно, и придется дать кругаля.

Откуда-то донесся топот. Алвин сглотнул, шаги были тяжелые, мужские. Генриетта тем временем вытащила из своих многочисленных драпировок пневматический пистолет, стреляющий дротиками, и сунула в руку Лейфу:

— Берегите себя, милые. Да хранят вас Боги Заката.

Алвин выбрался из окна в темный, провонявший мочой и ржавчиной проулок и оглянулся. Генриетта выдернула из пышной прически пару длинных шпилек и несколькими меткими и удивительно красивыми ударами уложила в глубокий сон первую группу преследователей. Лейф дернул Алвина за руку, увлекая за собой, и они помчались по проулку. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Лейф, неожиданно резко остановившись, — похоже, они нас окружили.

Алвин молча потянул его в другой проулок, ведущий в кварталы, через которые они уже прошли. Он сам не знал, что именно заставило его идти знакомой дорогой к дому с поврежденной крышей. Но он бежал и тащил Лейфа за собой. А потом они оказались у двери и не успели даже постучать. Дверь открылась, и сильная рука втянула их внутрь.

— Идите за мной, — тихо произнес Гроу, запирая дверь на засов, — ничего не бойтесь, мой лорд.

Они прошли темным, пахнущим плесенью и ржавчиной коридору и оказались в маленькой комнатушке. Гроу наклонился, откинув драный, покрытый множеством заплат ковер, и поднял железную решетку.

— Придется проползти по трубе чуть в сторону, она достаточно широка, — говорил он, — там будет спуск, упритесь ногами и руками в стенки и сползайте. А дальше клоака. По ней вы сможете выбраться к коллекторам. Из каждого коллектора есть выход на уровни.

Алвин подошел к нему и обнял.

— Да хранят тебя боги, друг Гроу, — сказал он тихо, — береги себя.


	7. Chapter 7

Алвину снова снился кошмар. Снова он пребывал в библиотеке и видел, как убивают его отца. В тот миг лишь одна радость была у него — что матушки больше нет, что не пришлось ей стать жертвой этих выродков. Он застонал, пытаясь вырваться из железных рук «Жнецов», и… пробудился от жестокой тряски. Над ним в сумраке склонилось красивое лицо Лейфа.

— Ты кричал, — просто сказал он, присев рядом, — что-то плохое снилось?

Алвин кивнул, поежившись. Глотнул воды из фляжки, и стало чуть полегче. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Лейфа, подавляя желание застонать. Тонкие пальцы коснулись головы, и эта ласка была порывом ветра, прогнавшим туман дурного сна.

 

Они шли уже так долго, что потеряли счет времени. Лейф больше не мог сверяться со своим прибором, в котором сел заряд, но в одном из заброшенных помещений они нашли довольно подробную карту того уровня, на котором пребывали. Спустя довольно долгий переход и несколько остановок для отдыха они наконец подошли к той части его, что была помечена на карте как «Адский Сад». Алвину было немного не по себе, но он с любопытством рассматривал странную поросль ржаво-рыжего цвета, оплетающую снаружи кабинку для наблюдений.

— В книге говорилось, что в этих растениях высочайший процент содержания железа, — припомнил он, пока они пробирались по узенькому шаткому мостику к большой платформе, поросшей кривыми ржавыми деревцами, — они поглощают его, усваивая как основной продукт. И они поглощают влагу, всю, которую могут добыть, конденсат от приборов. Поэтому тут такой сухой воздух. Надо стараться не касаться этих деревьев.

Они шли осторожно, выверяя каждый шаг. Место было красивое, хотя и ощущалась исходящая от него опасность. Кое-где мелькали существа, похожие на крыс, но с рыжей шубкой. Алвин чуть не наступил на одно из них и вовремя успел отдернуть Лейфа, который едва не вписался ногой в кладку рыжевато-багровых яиц.

— Интересно, они съедобны? — полюбопытствовал Лейф, кивая на яйца. Алвин покачал головой.

— Сомневаюсь. Эти звери питаются в основном древесной корой и ржавчиной. Так что яйца скорее будут для нас непригодны. Но дальше, за Адским Садом, должны быть уровни-хранилища, там мы вполне можем найти еду и питье.

Лейф, к его удивлению, подчинился беспрекословно. Им пришлось идти ещё довольно долго, среди удивительно изящных наростов, похожих на ржавое кружево, и ажурных деревцев и кустов. Алвин любовался ими, как любовался всеми проявлениями красоты и в Низинах, и здесь, в этом железном безумии, именуемом Парящим Городом.

 

Они пробрались на уровни-хранилища через вентиляционные колодцы, пару раз едва не сорвавшись вниз. Но зато были вознаграждены за свои страдания удивительным зрелищем, которое представлял собой исследовательский сегмент.

— Это лаборатория! — удивленно произнес Лейф, рассматривая столы и стоящие на них предметы, в которых Алвин опознал древние приборы для обработки информации. Ком-пью-теры, вот как они назывались! Он подошел к одному и провел пальцем по тусклому экрану, снимая слой пыли.

— Почему сюда никто не пытался прийти? Почему не использовали знания тех поколений? — В его вопросе был не столько даже гнев, сколько потрясение. — Неужели так страшно ЗНАТЬ?

— Иногда страшно, — пожал плечами Лейф, — те, кто жил до нас, погубили мир своими знаниями. Да и сейчас… не будь их, мой отец был бы жив.

Алвин подошел к стене, внимательно рассматривая металлическую сероватую выпуклость, на которой располагались лампочки и тумблеры.

— Генераторная панель, — сказал он уверенно, возвращая в памяти картинки и фото из книги, — если её запустить, то мы сможем включить эти коп… ком-пьютеры. И твой прибор сможем зарядить.

Он закрыл глаза, возвращая в памяти страницы, на которых рассказывалось об управлении приборами. Было достаточно сложно. Он сдвинул небольшую панель вверху и повернул один за другим тумблеры и рычаги в том порядке, что был указан в книге. И когда вспыхнул яркий свет и зашипели приборы, включаясь, мигая лампочками, он даже не сразу поверил, что ему удалось.

— Смотри! — лицо Лейфа казалось гипсовой маской в синеватом свете ламп. — Это же…

Алвин взглянул, и ему пришлось опереться о стол, чтобы не упасть. В луче, исходящем из странного светильника на стене, шла невысокая хрупкая девушка. Лицо её было слишком знакомо, чтобы он мог не узнать…

— Мама… мамочка… — прошептал он, с нежностью глядя на знакомую фигурку, на лицо, ещё совсем юное, — но как? Как такое возможно?

Боль пронзила плечо, и Алвин вскрикнул, повернувшись к Лейфу. Тот смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, но плечо выпустил.

— Это твоя мать? — голос у парня был совсем чужим, страшным. От звука его у Алвина по спине потек холодный пот. Он невольно попятился, задев какую-то склянку на столе и сбросив на пол. Звук разбившегося стекла заставил Лейфа вздрогнуть. Он мотнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение. И когда он заговорил, голос его звучал уже спокойнее.

— Так значит, ты — сын Лейлани Моргенштерн?

Алвин взглянул на мерцающее изображение женщины, и сердце снова заныло от тоски и далекой, забытой нежности.

— Отец звал маму просто Лани, — наконец произнес он, — пока она была с нами, все было хорошо. Правда, пару раз приходил человек… мама его очень боялась. И потом, когда он уходил, она обнимала меня и читала детский стишок «Тики-трики».

— Как выглядел этот человек? — резко спросил Лейф. Голос у него теперь был похож на скрежет железа о железо. Алвин закрыл глаза, возвращая в памяти фрагменты прошлого. Снова нахлынул необъяснимый страх, как много лет назад, когда приходил этот высокий мужчина. Алвин прятался в укромной норке за книжным шкафом. Это норка была его секретом, иногда он прятался в ней, когда снились кошмары.

…Он выглянул из убежища и увидел наконец этого человека не мельком, как в прошлый раз, а полностью. Высокий, мощного сложения, он возвышался над хрупкой мамой, точно скала над камешком. И глаза его, ярко-голубые и чуть раскосые, смотрели яростно.

— Ты не можешь больше здесь оставаться, Лейлани! — негромко говорил он. — Этот твой жалкий книжник не сможет защитить тебя. Скоро иссякнет заряд генератора и поле исчезнет, что ты будешь делать тогда? Как защитишь себя от дикарей?

— Как-нибудь защищу, — спокойно отвечала мать, — тебе больше не стоит приходить сюда, Эрик. «Не стоит» значит «забудь сюда дорогу».

Но из своего убежища напуганный Алвин видел, как дрожат её пальцы и бледность заливает щеку. Мужчина шагнул к ней и сделал попытку схватить за плечи, но мать ловко вывернулась и отошла к двери.

— Убирайся, Эрик Рауди! Ты и так отнял мои разработки, выдал их за свои! Подставил беднягу Виктора, который душу положил на проект! Чего ты хочешь теперь? У меня ничего больше не осталось!

— Хочу, чтобы ты вернулась со мной в Город, — хрипло произнес голубоглазый, — хочу, чтобы оставила это убожество, которое ты считаешь мужем. Ты слишком хороша для этого ничтожества!

— Я уж точно не для таких воров, трусов и мучителей детей, как ты! — в бешенстве рявкнула мать, потрясая кулачками. — А теперь убирайся! Пошел вон!

 

…Алвин сжал виски пальцами. Медленно, шаг за шагом, он описал внешность приходившего к матери человека и передал последний их разговор. Лейф слушал молча, лицо его становилось все бледнее. Под конец он снова тряхнул головой и отошел к изображению женщины.

— Надо проверить эти машины, — тихо сказал Алвин, — в их памяти может храниться нужная информация.

— Ты знаешь, как их включать? — каким-то усталым, бесцветным голосом спросил Лейф. Алвин прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на страницах книг, описывающих подобные устройства. Затем подошел к одному из них и нажал две кнопки, в верхнем углу экрана и в верхнем углу большого металлического ящика, называющегося процессором. Тут же послышалось мерное гудение, и экран осветился. На нем появился странный значок, изображавший разомкнутый круг и исходящую из него стрелу.

Алвин делал поэтапно все, как было указано в книге, и вскоре на серебристом экране открылось окно видеоизображения. Лейф приблизился, с некоторым страхом взирая на действия напарника.

— Мама… — Алвин сглотнул, пытаясь сдержать непрошеные слезы при виде матери, такой юной и воодушевленной. Она говорила с высоким мужчиной, который стоял спиной к экрану.

— Проверь верхние таблицы меток, надо будет сопоставить их со вчерашними образцами, взятыми от шестого и восемнадцатого объектов.

Мужчина кивнул и прошел к компьютеру, стоявшему на дальнем столе. А мать подошла к экрану и протянула руку, видимо поправляя видеокамеру.

— Шестой день эксперимента «Рафаэль». Нам удалось вывести несколько усовершенствованных особей крыс и мышей, способных к усвоению информации на шестнадцатом уровне по шкале Павлова-Лоренца. Особенно интересны в этом плане особи под номерами шесть и восемнадцать. Самец под номером шесть научился открывать сложный замок с трех попыток, тогда как обычным особям это удавалось лишь в половине процента случаев не менее чем с шести попыток. Самка под номером восемнадцать прошла лабиринт, отыскав все двадцать секретных отсеков и обойдя двенадцать ловушек. Сегодня мы переходим на новый уровень эксперимента «Рафаэль»…

— Останови! — хриплый, срывающийся голос Лейфа заставил Алвина вздрогнуть. Он нажал на паузу и замер, глядя на фигуру за спиной матери. По спине потекли ледяные струйки пота, это был тот самый человек! Нельзя было спутать форму и цвет глаз, несмотря на молодость и отсутствие морщин.

— Это он! Тот, что приходил к маме!

Лейф устало потер костяшками пальцев складку над переносицей. Лицо его было каким-то серым.

— Надо просмотреть остальные записи, — тихо устало произнес он, — возможно, там будет больше информации.


	8. Chapter 8

Прошло несколько часов. Одну за другой они просматривали видеозаписи, отрываясь лишь на то, чтобы сделать по глотку воды и съесть по кусочку сушеного выращенного мяса. Лейф все больше молчал, и Алвин не решался заговаривать с ним. Тем временем из уже просмотренных видеозаписей становилось ясно, что разработкой проекта по усовершенствованию живых существ почти полностью управляла Лейлани Моргенштерн. Её близким помощником был хрупкий юноша с курносым, сломанным в переносице носом и огромными темно-серыми глазами. Он присматривал за подопытными крысами. Лейлани явно относилась к нему с теплотой и симпатией. Иногда она окликала его: «Джеффри, иди сюда, я не совсем понимаю функции RN5 и RN23», — и юноша срывался с места, бросаясь на помощь.

Пару раз на записях появлялся Виктор Моргенштерн, огромный темноглазый мужчина с красивым жестоким лицом. При виде его Лейф до крови кусал губы, но ничего не говорил. Насколько они успели понять из записей, разработка производилась не просто так. Для запуска терраформинга планеты и открытия Хранилищ, оставленных Древними, необходим был высочайший уровень развития. Необходимо было усвоение данных на уровне компьютеров нового поколения. Эксперименты начинались на мышах и крысах, в изобилии водившихся в Городе, но после успеха этих экспериментов были начаты опыты на людях. И судя по последним записям, они проходили очень сложно. Привить взрослому человеку сверхспособности оказалось практически невозможно, и тогда ассистент Лейлани, Эрик Рауди, предложил использовать совсем маленьких детей, забранных у представителей низшей касты. Но тут взбунтовалась Лейлани Моргенштерн. Если эксперименты на взрослых, понимающих ответственность людях, она могла принять и продолжить, то опыты над детьми вызвали резкий отпор с её стороны. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тогдашнее руководство Города срочно заменило её на менее щепетильного ассистента. Впрочем, её брат отнесся к этому спокойнее, продолжив работу над проектом.

На Лейфа было страшно смотреть. Казалось, весь его мир рухнул, хотя почему казалось? Судя по тому, что чувствовал Алвин, Лейф внутри представлял собой сплошную кровоточащую рану. При просмотре одного из видео, где показывались эксперименты над совсем маленькими детишками, парень просто отвернулся и отошел от компьютера. Алвин остановил видео и подошел к нему, обняв сзади. Он ждал чего угодно, в том числе ударов и криков ненависти, но Лейф неожиданно повернулся и обнял его в ответ. Какое-то время они молча стояли, содрогаясь от детского плача, доносившегося из динамиков, затем им пришлось вернуться.

Последний неисследованный компьютер находился на большом столе в дальнем углу. Алвин включил прибор и подождал, пока загорится экран. На зеленом фоне появилось окошко, запрашивающее пароль. В голове зазвучала песенка, которую любила напевать мама. Не задумываясь, Алвин пробежался по клавиатуре, набирая «Тики-трики открой глаза». Окошко благосклонно исчезло, открыв доступ к основным записям. Лейф подошел и обнял Алвина.

— Как тебе это удалось? — в его голосе не было удивления, он словно заранее знал ответ. Алвин пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Просто слова песни вдруг зазвучали в голове. Я даже не сообразил, что делаю.

Видео на сей раз представляло собой опустевшую лабораторию. Перед экраном возникло усталое темноглазое лицо с тяжелыми чертами и жестким ртом. Сердце Алвина дернулось и забилось в груди. Он молча смотрел на брата матери, своего родного дядю.

— Все данные Лани забрала с собой, — в голосе его слышалось облегчение, — надеюсь, у нас все получится. Кловис за ней присмотрит — в конце концов, он тоже участвовал в эксперименте…

Браслет, поставленный на зарядку перед самым просмотром видео, вспыхнул красным пульсирующим светом. Лейф торопливо нажал на кнопку активации и поднял руку, глядя на многоуровневую модель Города. Несколько десятков красных точек передвигались на том же уровне, на котором располагались лаборатории.

— Они все-таки нашли нас. — Лейф устало провел ладонью по ежику волос. — Идем, надо убираться. Все, что могли, мы узнали.

Алвин молча кивнул и последовал за ним. Они выбрались через запасной ход на платформу, ведущую к трем лифтам. Лейф бежал вперед, глядя на модель Города, парящую над его браслетом. Они почти ворвались в лифт, и Алвин увидел, как из запасного выхода лаборатории появляются одетые в броню солдаты. Он повернулся к панели управления и сбил её ударом кулака. Он делал, не осознавая, нажимал на кнопки, соединял провода, слышал шипение сходящихся створок, ответные выстрелы из пистолета Лейфа и удары пуль о металл двери. А потом лифт двинулся, и он повернулся к Лейфу, который молча сползал, прижимая к ребрам ладонь. Кровь стекала по его руке и капала на пол лифта.

 

Они бежали через закрытые секции, открывая и снова запирая их. Лейф не стал останавливаться, лишь залепил остатками концентрата сквозную рану в боку. Но Алвин видел, с каким трудом дается ему этот бег.

— Дальше слепая зона размером примерно в тридцать лиг, — пробормотал Лейф, остановившись у очередной двери, отмеченной красным кругом, — данные о ней не вносились в мозг прибора.

Алвин молча смотрел на четырехугольник, в центре которого темнело углубление в форме человеческой пятерни. Затем поднял руку и вложил в углубление. Ничего не произошло.

— Ты должен добраться, — пробормотал Лейф, положив голову ему на плечо, — ты тот самый сверхчеловек. Думаю, твоя мать все же добилась успеха в исследовании. Ты сможешь… сможешь запустить… Хранилища… терра… форминг…

Он стал сползать, и Алвину пришлось обнять его за талию, удерживая. Откуда-то сзади доносился металлический топот. Он скрипнул зубами, медленно поворачиваясь к преследователям. Страха не было, был гнев. Алвин молча смотрел на идущих по железной решетчатой дороге Ловцов. Что ж, по крайней мере умрет он как человек и как боец. И больше никто не сделает его своим рабом. Сзади раздался лязг, а потом на плечо легла тонкая темная ладонь с длинными когтями. Алвин видел, как резко останавливаются Ловцы, как поднимают ружья. Но вперед шагнула высокая тонкая фигура, и навстречу преследователям хлынул ослепительный сноп света. Когда он угас, Ловцы лежали на решетке неподвижно. Алвин смотрел на существо, повернувшееся к нему и откинувшее капюшон с головы. Это был не человек, более всего это существо походило на гигантскую крысу, вставшую на задние лапы. В руке существа был зажат стержень примерно полметра длиной, снабженный с нижнего конца батареей и рядом кнопок. Существо подняло вторую лапу и подтолкнуло Алвина к двери. Он поддернул тяжелое обмякшее тело Лейфа и потащил его внутрь, где ждали такие же существа.

Дверь закрылась за спиной их спасителя. С треском и шумом загорелась дорожка «вечных ламп», и навстречу пришельцам шагнул огромный, седой от старости крыс. Он с трудом передвигал порядком облысевшие ноги, опираясь на алюминиевый посох.

— Мир тебе, Создатель! — приветствовал он Алвина свистящим голосом. — Иди за мной и ничего не бойся. Здесь ты и твой собрат в безопасности.

Алвин последовал за ним, неся на плече потерявшего сознание Лейфа. Они шли по освещенным, явно жилым помещениям и коридорам. Иногда навстречу попадались самки с детенышами, которые, завидев двух людей, прижимали лапы к груди и чуть наклоняли головы.

В большой и довольно уютной комнате, куда седой крыс привел гостей, было так же светло. Человек, сидевший за столом, что-то печатал, глядя в экран компьютера. При виде Алвина глаза его широко распахнулись, он поднялся из-за стола и заковылял навстречу. Тут же к нему бросился молоденький воин, поддержав под руку.

— Вы Джеффри! — Алвин во все глаза смотрел на его лицо и сломанный в переносице нос. — Вы работали с моей мамой! Помогите, умоляю! Спасите Лейфа!

— Что с ним? — старик подошел поближе и склонился, близоруко щурясь.

— Подстрелили Ловцы, — Алвин наклонился, подхватив Лейфа под колени и подняв как малое дитя, — спасите его, прошу вас!

— Иди за мной, сын Лейлани, — Джеффри шустро заковылял к выходу, опираясь на лапу юного крысюка, — долго же ты собирался! Я уж думал, никогда тебя не дождусь!

 

Лейф лежал под капельницей, цвет его лица понемногу обретал живость. Джеффри осмотрел рану и послал двух молодых крысюков-ассистентов за плазмой, хранившейся в стазисных запасниках. Пуля прошла между ребер, притормозивших её полет, и на излете застряла в печени. Джеффри аккуратно извлек её и бросил в металлический кювет. Остановив кровотечение с помощью инъекции какого-то флуоресцирующего препарата, он поставил капельницу с плазмой и отошел к умывальнику за стеной, сдирая окровавленные перчатки.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешал отдых, — сказал он, вернувшись и с любопытством разглядывая Алвина, — и неважно, кто и что ты такое. Сколько ты не спал уже?

Алвин вынужден был признать, что старик прав. Как ни хотелось ему расспросить Джеффри о матери и её работе, он отодвинул это желание на второй план. Улегшись на кушетку, стоявшую в углу, за ширмой, он уснул почти мгновенно. Во сне ему снилась странная комната и громадная сенсорная панель в половину стены. Обратный отсчет стремился к нулю, и он знал, что если не успеет набрать все пароли, запуск сорвется…

Кто-то тряс его за плечо. Открыв глаза, Алвин увидел склоненное над ним лицо старика.

— Подъем, мой мальчик, — добродушно проворчал старый хрыч, протягивая кружку с чем-то темным, источающим пленительный аромат, — пей кофе. Могу поспорить, что ты его ещё не пробовал. А ведь это одно из немногого, ради чего стоит жить.

Алвин послушно взял кружку в ладони, с наслаждением ощущая обжигающее тепло, и сделал пробный глоток. Было и правда удивительно вкусно. Он прихлебывал напиток под названием «кофе» и между глотками расспрашивал старика о том, кто эти крысы-переростки и что сам он делает в этих убежищах. Джеффри охотно удовлетворил его любопытство. Крысы оказались потомками от подопытных зверьков, которых ученому удалось спасти. Приказ Совета гласил, что все последствия эксперимента «Рафаэль» следует уничтожить, но молодому тогда ещё Джеффри было жаль крыс, за которыми он ухаживал. Он вынес под видом уничтожения несколько клеток с подопытными зверьками в закрытые секции и присматривал за ними, кормил и обихаживал, время от времени возвращаясь в лабораторию. А потом ему пришлось скрываться после того, как большая часть ученых была уничтожена, а подопытные образцы (генетически измененные дети) сбежали. Спастись удалось только Джеффри, Лейлани и Виктору Моргенштернам и молоденькому охраннику Генри Ламберу.

— Генриетта Ламбер? — удивленно переспросил Алвин, мгновенно припомнив оригинального носителя, вернее, носительницу имени. Джеффри удивленно моргнул.

— Виктор и Лани ушли через клоаки, подозреваю, что с их стороны была попытка спуститься в Низины, — продолжал он, — а Генри сказал, что отвлечет солдат и чтобы я укрылся в запрещенных секциях, там, где мы наладили энергообеспечение и нашли склад с припасами. Я видел только, как он идет навстречу солдатам, которых привел Эрик Рауди.

— Странно, — Алвин качнул головой, отпив немного кофе и зажав кружку в ладонях, — в борделе возле квартала Неприкасаемых я встретил красивого мужчину, который одевается женщиной и зовет себя Генриеттой Ламбер. Он упомянул в разговоре, что обязан отцу Лейфа. Но чем обязан, не сказал.

— Думаю, Эрик за него вступился либо помог сбежать и после отправил на Нижние уровни. — Джеффри хмыкнул и поднялся, чтобы налить себе ещё кофе. — Я не удивлен. В лаборатории всякое говорили про этих двоих. Говорили, они тайком встречаются. Кто-то осуждал, а кто-то, как и я, думал, что это личное дело обоих. В любом случае я рад, что Генри остался в живых. Он был славным мальчишкой, не подлым, как тот же Нейрн, который нас и сдал Совету.

Молоденький крыс вошел в лазарет и с поклоном поставил на столик у стены стальной поднос с чем-то, источавшим аппетитный аромат. Алвин с удивлением принюхался.

— Мясо? Это ведь не выращенная плоть? Другой запах.

— Это Падшие, — старик спокойно придвинул столик и взял свою тарелку, — потомки генетически измененных человеческих особей. Их метаболизм ускорился, и развитие пошло по укороченному циклу в отличие от крыс, у которых развитие замедлилось и цикл воспроизводства удлинился до десяти месяцев. Около двух лет на полное взросление, спаривание и производство потомства. Это уже тринадцатое поколение. Они не люди, потому их мясо разрешено в пищу.

— Разрешено вами?— Алвин взял тарелку и принюхался. Попробовал маленький кусочек, было вкусно. Сладковатый привкус не портил мясо. Алвину не раз приходилось есть человечину, в Низинах иначе было нельзя, поэтому сейчас он не стал строить гримасы, а спокойно принялся за еду. В конце концов, ему нужны силы, чтобы завершить начатое. Джеффри одобрительно усмехнулся.

— Если ты еще не понял, сын Лейлани, то мы для этих созданий боги-Создатели. И слово наше для них закон. Но я удивлен, мне казалось, эксперимент должен был сделать тебя сообразительнее.

— Вы имеете в виду проект «Рафаэль»? — уточнил Алвин, проглотив очередной кусок. Как и все обитатели Низин, он почти не разжевывал мясо, потому что куски переваривались дольше и, следовательно, дольше длилось насыщение.

— Ты и есть проект «Рафаэль», — ответил Джеффри, внимательно глядя на него своими прозрачными глазами, — сверхвыносливый, наделенный сверхпамятью, сверхреакцией и сверхскоростью. Ты с Низин, да?

Алвин кивнул. Джеффри удовлетворенно продолжал:

— Не знаю, какова была твоя жизнь там. Лейлани показывала мне место, куда собиралась уйти вместе с Кловисом. У них было что-то вроде романа, насколько это слово можно применить к Лани. Думаю, твоя матушка тщательно исследовала весь имевшийся в наличии генный материал прежде, чем решилась на выбор. Расскажи мне о своей жизни там!

Алвин доел мясо, облизав пальцы. Собраться с мыслями оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Он отошел к умывальнику и тщательно вымыл руки. Затем вернулся и сел на место, подобрав под себя ноги и подыскивая слова. Он постарался вкратце описать жизнь в библиотеке и последующее существование в плену у Жнецов. Воспоминания были неприятны. Он подумал, что ещё недавно они не вызвали бы такой боли и гнева. Подробно описал только сам побег через Пустошь и покинутый городок с часовой башней. Место, где впервые он использовал свои сверхспособности. Он пропустил сцену своего входа в Город и рассказал о спасении Лейфа и его теплом отношении. И об их бегстве через закрытые уровни и покинутую лабораторию.

Джеффри слушал очень внимательно. Под конец рассказа Алвину показалось, что глаза его заблестели от влаги.

— Да, много тебе пришлось выдержать, — старик покачал головой, — но ты уже почти в конце своего пути. Тебе стоит продолжить его. Сын Рауди останется здесь, ты за него не бойся. На папашу своего он не похож, если судить по твоему рассказу, и то ладно. Знаешь, что странно, парень? То, что лабораторию не уничтожили совсем, оставили компьютеры и голограммер. Это все очень странно. Хотя есть у меня подозрение, что именно Рауди мог уберечь её, чтобы попытаться потом продолжить опыты. Они всегда соперничали, эти двое, Эрик Рауди и Виктор Моргенштерн.

— Вы говорите, Хранилища уже близко? — спросил Алвин, с любопытством глядя на старика. Тот кивнул и, сунув руку в кармашек халата, вытащил оттуда браслет Лейфа.

— Я запрограммировал путь от Раттенбурга и до самых Врат. Тебе будет легко пройти по ним. Только придется остерегаться Падших, они там кишат, в промежуточных секторах. Я дам тебе оружие и несколько ребят в подмогу…


	9. Chapter 9

В сопровождение к Алвину старик дал трех молодых сильных воинов, вооруженных энергетическими жезлами. Ребята оказались умными и открытыми для общения, очень любопытными и доброжелательными. Алвина поразило то, что они относились к нему как к богу, но это не мешало им живо интересоваться науками и знаниями, с неимоверной легкостью усваивая информацию. Двое из крысюков были близнецами, их звали Ауг и Рагни, третий был их дальним родичем и старшим в группе, он звался Ундор. Алвин с интересом расспрашивал их о жизни в общине, о законах и порядках, об отношениях с Создателем Джеффри. От Ундора он узнал, что за прошедшие с начала эксперимента двадцать семь лет сменилось шесть поколений крыс. Причем каждое последующее поколение подвергалось мутациям, увеличившим срок жизни, рост и силу и полностью изменившим репродуктивную систему самок. Теперь одна самка вынашивала и производила на свет одного, реже двух детенышей. Джеффри работал над закреплением мутаций и добился успеха. Ундор был рожден поколение назад, как и близнецы. Так за беседами они добрались до лифта, ведущего на зараженные уровни.

— Готовься, Создатель Алвин, — спокойно произнес Ундор, — собери всю свою выдержку и силу своего сердца. Эти существа омерзительны и свирепы. Не пытайся щадить их, стреляй в головы, лишь так их можно остановить наверняка.

Алвин молча кивнул, стискивая в кулаке разрядник — удивительное оружие, представляющее собой перчатку, аккумулирующую статическое электричество и стреляющую мощными сгустками энергии, разрывающими живую плоть на куски. Открыл панель доступа и ввел вспыхнувшие в сознании два ряда чисел. Дверь со скрежетом поползла в сторону. Они были на вражеской территории.

Он почти не помнил, как они шли. Мозг почти отключился, перебросив все резервы на скорость и силу реакции. Они бежали и стреляли, уворачиваясь от прыжков чудовищных тварей, таящихся в расщелинах и сплетениях кабелей и арматуры. В кошмарных железных джунглях они жили лишь благодаря способности убивать. И трупы мертвых тут же доставались их сородичам. Алвин не оборачивался и не пытался замедлить шаг. Лишь пару раз он дал сигнал к отдыху, когда они оказывались у резервуаров с водой. Здесь были специальные клетки-кабины для смотрителей, которых давно уже не существовало. Зачистив территорию, они делали привал на несколько минут, успевая напиться воды и поесть, а потом шли дальше.

Тварей становилось все больше, и нападали они так, словно был кто-то, планировавший их атаки. У последней стоянки Алвин сверился с картой уровней.

— А что это такое?— спросил он Ундора, указывая на крупную пульсирующую отметку, указывающую на живое существо. Командир крысиного отряда на мгновение задумался, шевеля усами.

— Матка, скорее всего, — проворчал он, потирая мохнатый затылок, — их никто не видел, но мы с Создателем Джеффри предполагали, что есть Великая Самка, производящая на свет этих отродий.

— Судя по всему, эта матка обосновалась именно в промежуточной секции, из которой есть единственный доступ к Хранилищам, — Алвин скрипнул зубами, — почему все так…

— Нам всего лишь придется пройти еще один уровень, — спокойно ответил Ундор, — не переживай так, Создатель Алвин, смерть — это не конец, а всего лишь шаг навстречу новым жизням. Быть может, жизням Создателей.

— Вы в это верите? — пораженно спросил Алвин. Все трое воинов одновременно чуть наклонили головы — кивнули.

 

…В голове звенел голос матери. Алвин шел по залитому кровью и забросанному кусками тел мостику, на другом конце которого была дверь с заветным знаком — зеленым кругом и исходящими из него стрелами. Сзади трое героев сражались не на жизнь, а насмерть с мерзкими тварями и их чудовищной родительницей — исполинской тварью, разожравшейся до чудовищных размеров и поглощающей часть собственного потомства. Он знал, что даже если пройдут годы, он никогда не забудет полный ненависти взгляд желтых глаз матери монстров.

«Вы создали нас! — говорил этот взгляд. — Так чего вы хотите теперь? За что убиваете нас, своих созданий?»

Как ни старался Алвин отстраниться, все же сострадание к несчастным обреченным тварям прокралось в его сердце. Но он наступил на глотку этому несвоевременному чувству и надавил на отмычку внизу. Открывшаяся панель представляла собой сенсорный экран, на котором нужно было подобрать совокупность изломов. Работенка на несколько сотен лет. Но не для гения, созданного Лейлани Моргенштерн. Анализ вероятностей не занял и трех минут. Алвин коснулся пальцем экрана, вырисовывая заветные изломы, а потом прокусил себе палец и прижал его к открывшемуся стилизованному отпечатку. Время растянулось в бесконечность. И свистящий звук открывающейся двери показался ему оглушительным грохотом. Он повернулся, крича, зовя парней, и бросился им на помощь, стреляя. Ундор погнал двух младших, и они отступили к двери, отстреливаясь от новых и новых орд тварей, которых призывала чудовищная мамочка.

— Слишком крепкий череп, не убить! — задыхаясь, произнес Рагни. Он поддерживал Ауга, которому мерзкие твари жестоко изгрызли руку. Ундор прикрывал их отступление и нырнул в закрывающиеся двери последним. Истошный вой чудовищ погас, перекрытый почти футом стали.

— Мы добрались! — не веря себе, прошептал Ундор.

Алвин побежал вперед по темному коридору. Он отлично видел в потемках, как и его спутники. В промежуточную камеру они набились вчетвером. Сверху ударили тугие вонючие струи дезинфектора, и перепуганные крысы судорожно вцепились в своего Создателя. Потом вторая дверь, ведущая в Хранилища, открылась, и они вывалились на решетчатый пол, чихая, ругаясь и дрожа от пережитого страха. Алвин помог им встать, озираясь, пытаясь объять взглядом исполинские размеры Хранилищ. Словно соты, они в множество слоев покрывали потолок, стены, поставленные гигантские стеллажи.

— Создатель, — Рагни робко коснулся его локтя и умоляюще взглянул в глаза, — Аугу плохо. Укусы этих тварей… они несут болезнь и смерть. Молюсь тебе, Создатель, и прошу, спаси моего брата!

Ундор опустился на колено, коснувшись лапой пола. В такой же позе стоял и Рагни. Ауг лежал на полу, сжавшись в комок и шипя от боли. Углы его рта почернели.

— Помогите ему встать и несите за мной, — велел Алвин, поморщившись от хлынувших в мозг воспоминаний, принадлежавших не ему, — только там, внизу, есть необходимые препараты.

 

Он от души надеялся, что Аугу поможет то адское зелье, что нашлось в запаснике лекарственных препаратов. Бедняга уже только повизгивал, цепляясь за брата. Алвин пошел вдоль громадных, уходящих вверх на многие тысячи футов стеллажей с закрытыми капсулами хранения. Новые и новые кластеры его памяти открывались, даруя знания, каких не было в библиотеке Кловиса. Теперь он знал все об этом месте и его предназначении, знал и многое другое, то, что было оставлено как наследие Древними. Он также знал, что генетический материал Древних, который его мать использовала в эксперименте «Рафаэль», хранил всю память этой великой ушедшей расы. Он знал, каким образом она создала его, Алвина, рискнув собственным телом и душой, привив себе матрицу Древних, чтобы выносить дитя, способное спасти мир, проклятый самой Вечностью. Как знал и то, что наступило время, когда Нижний мир почти очистился от кошмарных последствий чудовищной войны, отгремевшей много тысячелетий назад. Теперь этот мир можно и нужно было изменить, запустив процесс терраформинга. Конечно, те, кто останутся внизу, будут обречены. Эта мысль заставила сердце Алвина сжаться от боли. Обречены… Они не смогут спастись, если не помогут обитатели Парящего города.

Звуки выстрелов и треск разрядов заставили его вздрогнуть. Он поднял голову, озираясь, и увидел выходящих из-за поворота солдат в черной форме. Повернулся было, чтобы бежать, но в грудь уперлось дуло пистолета. Алвин молча смотрел в холодные темные глаза, сверкающие из прорези в шлеме. Потом повернулся и пошел к выходу, где уже ждала другая группа, захватившая Ундора и его ребят. К их головам были приставлены пистолеты.

— Не трогайте их!

Рослый сероглазый мужчина приблизился, держа шлем на сгибе локтя. В другой руке он держал отобранный у одного из крыс энергетический жезл.

— Вас послал Виктор Моргенштерн?

Сероглазый застыл, разглядывая Алвина внимательно и холодно. Затем кивнул.

— Да. Я Родерик Таннери, командир отряда Ловцов. Назовите ваше имя и следуйте за нами.

— Я Алвин, сын Лейлани Моргенштерн, — сказал Алвин, подняв руки, — свяжитесь с вашим господином, я знаю, у вас есть устройства для коммуникации.

Таннери отступил на шаг. Теперь во взгляде его читалось изумление и потрясение. Медленно он извлек из кармашка на поясе странный овальный прибор и нажал на кнопку сбоку. Послышался треск, помехи, затем раздался голос, от которого по спине у Алвина побежали мурашки.

— Говори, Родди, какие новости? Вы нашли этого ублюдка Рауди?

— Мы нашли кое-кого другого, милорд, — ответил Таннери, глядя на Алвина, — сейчас мы в Хранилищах. И здесь же мы поймали парня, который утверждает, что он — сын миледи Лейлани.

В помехах послышался звук разбившегося стекла. Прошло время, прежде чем человек по ту сторону заговорил снова.

— Немедленно возвращайтесь обратно. Привезите мне этого человека живым и невредимым.

— А Рауди? — помедлив, спросил Таннери.

— К демонам Рауди! — рявкнул Виктор Моргенштерн. — Привезите ко мне сына Лейлани! Живо!

Алвин присел, погладив осунувшуюся морду Ауга, который уже смотрел на него вполне осмысленно.

— Я поеду с вами, но моих друзей вы тоже возьмете. И не причините им никакого вреда! — Он говорил резко, вкладывая в слова всю силу, что кипела в нем.


	10. Эпилог

За прозрачной силовой перегородкой грохотал чудовищный ураган. То и дело возникали огромные черные смерчи. А Город плыл своим путем, рассеивая мириады бионанитов, крошечных творцов нового мира.

Алвин не уставал любоваться этим волшебным зрелищем. А налюбовавшись им, поднимался с кресла и шел к постели любоваться на другое зрелище. Спящий Лейф казался ему самым прекрасным существом на свете. Алвин улегся рядом, глядя в прекрасное лицо, обретшее снова краски жизни. Лейф любил, просыпаясь, видеть его рядом. Они подолгу не вылезали из постели, а когда вылезали, Алвин шел в крыло дома, принадлежавшее Виктору, Лейф же спускался в заново обустроенные секции, где разместили забранных с Низин женщин, детей и некоторых мужчин. Ему они доверяли с того дня, как несколько десятков транспортов спустились с небес, чтобы забрать тех, кто согласен был уйти на время в Парящий Город. Лейф оказался отличным организатором и очень неплохим психологом. Правда, для начала пришлось долго объяснять Виктору, что он больше не враг.

Крысиная троица почти неотлучно находилась при Алвине. Он объявил старику Моргенштерну, что Ундор и его парни находятся у него на службе. Впрочем, Виктор был настолько растерян тогда, в те странные дни, наполненные недоверием, страхом и бесконечным счастьем обретения, что с радостью отдал племяннику и мохнатую троицу и даже сына заклятого врага.

Потом были дни изысканий и запуска программы терраформирования планеты, к которому подключился и Виктор. Как оказалось, изначально в его планы входил запуск программы, но у него не было ключа — генетического кода, встроенного в человеческое тело. Как оказалось, позже, после роспуска Совета и узурпирования власти спустя несколько лет после прекращения проекта, Виктор пытался возродить “Рафаэль”, но остатки генетического материала Древних были уничтожены. Он отправил было несколько кораблей вниз, к библиотеке, надеясь получить сведения от сестры, но библиотека была разрушена, и все, что нашли там Ловцы, — это несколько костей да иссохшие следы крови. Поиски снова пришли в тупик.

Появление Алвина в Хранилище было чудом не только для старого лорда Города, но для проклятой, иссушенной жаждой и голодом, населенной людоедами и чудовищами планеты. И первые дни почти все время дядя и племянник проводили за силовой перегородкой, со страхом и восторгом глядя на чудовищные ураганы и бури, то и дело разражающиеся над миром. Прошел почти месяц с момента начала терраформирования, гигантские объемы осадков, выпадающих на иссушенную многовековой засухой землю, напоили её. И в один из дней Виктор срочно вызвал Алвина к себе.

— Смотри! — сказал он, взволнованно указывая на торчащий из-под воды небольшой земляной островок. — Посмотри, вон там!

Алвин радостно улыбнулся, уткнувшись носом в защитную панель.

— Молодой побег! Зеленые почки! Он настоящий, дядя Виктор? Боги, неужели я вижу это не на картинках в книге?

Виктор положил руку ему на плечо. Улыбка делала его лицо почти красивым. Алвин неожиданно повернулся и обнял его крепко-крепко, как своего родного, кровного. И с поразившим его самого наслаждением ощутил ответное объятие.

 

Ещё спустя неделю они уже с Лейфом стояли у силового поля в спальне, глядя на зеленеющую долину внизу. С ним было все и просто, и сложно. Он с трудом принял те сведения о своем отце, что открылись во время их путешествия. И при личной встрече с Виктором прямо сказал, что находится здесь только по просьбе Алвина. Это была тяжелая и болезненная беседа, у каждого из собеседников нашлось в чем обвинить друг друга. Но Алвин сделал все, что смог, чтобы умиротворить сердца двух своих самых близких и родных людей. Пройдет время, и Лейф примирится с болью, как примирился когда-то Виктор с потерей сестры. Алвин надеялся на это всем сердцем.

— Скоро надо будет выпускать животных, — вздохнул Лейф, любуясь чарующим зрелищем, — не представляю себе, как это. Я только тех, что в зоологическом отсеке, видел. Но они уже совсем старые.

— Я тоже никогда не видел настоящих, живых зверей, — Алвин положил подбородок ему на плечо, — только на картинках.

— Зато, наверное, читал про них, — Лейф с улыбкой поворошил ему волосы, — ну да ладно. Уже скоро, насмотримся. Ты не забыл, что сегодня мы перевозим часть женщин на Нижние уровни? Бедняжки сами не свои от страха и надежды. Многие годами не видели мужчин, кроме Ловцов и Странников.

Алвин смотрел на загорающиеся на потемневшем горизонте искорки звезд и вспоминал эмблемы на робах техников, тех самых, что подарили ему шанс на жизнь в Городе. Теперь им не придется искать любви друг у друга или у заблудших беглецов. Кто знает, может, все изменится теперь. К лучшему или к худшему, покажет время.

— Пошли уже, — улыбнулся он, сжимая плечо Лейфа, — мне не терпится увидеть лица техников и других, тех, кто был так долго лишен женщин. В отличие от меня они, думаю, не откажутся от симпатичных подружек, а то и жен.

— А ты прямо так и откажешься? — поддел Лейф, натягивая ботинки. Алвин фыркнул, дернув плечом.

— Я слишком стар, чтобы начинать жизнь заново. К тому же ты меня вполне устраиваешь.

Перешучиваясь и поддразнивая друг друга, они вышли из дома и направились к стоянке, где их ждал стратомобиль.


End file.
